Breakfast In Bed
by CaskettFreak101
Summary: Beckett and Castle have breakfast in bed. Does it lead to any confessions? Read more to find out. ONE-SHOT. First fanfic.


Rhea's birthday gift. Thanks for all your support for continuing this story. This one's for you. :)xx

The sun was shining softly through the curtains of the 8th story window, carefully rousing Kate Beckett from her deep slumber. She yawned, her eyelids fluttering open as she stretched along the vast expanse of his bed. It was a perfect way to wake up, except for the fact that Castle was nowhere to be found.

She rolled over to his side of the bed, breathing in his scent. The sheets were warm, and the mattress was still imprinted with the shape of his body. He had probably just left, and she already missed him- irrespective of whether she was conscious or not.

She was getting soft. That's what he had done to her. He had made her into this gooey, sappy loveball and the best part was, she didn't mind one bit. She loved him, with every fibre in her body, but she just couldn't tell him. Imagine that. Sexy, confident in-charge Detective Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct couldn't tell her man ( Woah! Where did that come from?!) that she loved him. Pathetic coward.

She had never been this happy, not after her mom died. Not with Will or Tom or even Josh. Nope, not one of them even came close. Only Castle. Only he stayed to slowly pull out each brick from her wall until it was a pile of rubble at her feet. Only Castle.

As if on cue, Castle silently tiptoed into the bedroom with a breakfast tray in hand.

"What's the occasion, Writer Boy?"

"Oh, good, you're up! I made us breakfast. You looked too adorable to pull out of bed for breakfast, so I brought breakfast to bed."

He placed the tray on the bed, ever so gently as to not spill anything, and softly pecked her on the lips.

"Mm. Good morning, babe."

"Don't call me babe, Castle."

"Sorry, sweetie."

"Castle…"

"What? You don't like the nicknames, Sugar?"

"Richard Edgar Castle. You better stop calling me these pathetic nicknames, or…"

"Or what, Honey?"

"Oh God. Why am I in love with a 9 year old?"

Shit. Had she just said what she thought she had said? Yep, judging from Castle's reaction. Rick stared at her, eyes widening, mouth agape. Shit. Well then. Yeah. No taking it back now. Might as well go with it.

"Shut your mouth, Rick. You'll let flies in." said Kate, a taunting smirk on her face.

"Wha-What did you just say?"

"Uh, you'll let flies in?"

"No, before that."

"Shut your mouth? Cause I understand if you have difficulty with that one." Might as well have some fun while we're at it.

"Kaaaaate."

"Oh, the part where I asked God why I was in love with a 9 year old… I swear Castle, sometimes.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That part. You're in love with me?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I tried hiding it but I can't. Not anymore. I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate."

She grinned, blushing slightly. For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes, lost in their own world like the sappy couples from romance movies. They leaned in, closer, till their breaths mingled and she could almost taste him. Suddenly, Kate's stomach growled, and she groaned internally. As usual, something always ruined the moment.

Rick chuckled. "You hungry? We did 'exercise' quite a bit last night."

Kate rolled her eyes, biting her bottom her bottom lip to fight back a smile. Only he could make it sound so dirty. "Like hell! What's for breakfast, WriterBoy?"

"WriterBoy? Kate. I'm pretty sure I proved to you last night, not once, but 3 times, in fact, that I am definitely, WriterMan." said Rick, as he waggled his eyebrows, smirking.

"Nope. Still dating a man child."

Gasp. "Take it back, Kate. Take it back, now!"

"Nuh-uh, Writer Boy. Stop being so dramatic."

"Fine, then I'm not telling you what's for breakfast."

"Okay, I'll just find out for myself."

"No you won't." said Rick, as he slapped her hand away from the tray. "Not until you take it back."

"Seriously, Rick?" said Kate, eyebrows raised.

"Seriously."

"Fine. Then I'm sure we can indulge in some other activities till then"

Rick gulped. "Other activities?"

"Mm-hmm."

She pulled him closer by the lapels of his shirt and grabbed his head, fusing their mouths together. The smirk got wiped off his face immediately. Her hand inched from the hair at the base of his skull, to the spot she was searching for. Smiling slightly, she twisted it until he was screaming.

"Ow! Jesus! Apples! Kate! Apples! Apples! Leggo of my ear!"

"Nuh-uh. C'mon Writer Boy. What's for breakfast?"

"Ow! Jesus, Kate, really?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, tweaking his ear a little harder.

"Oww! God! Non fat latte with two pumps of sugar free vanilla, pancakes with, uhh, strawberries, chocolate chips and whipped cream, which isn't only for the pancakes by the way, orange juice, bacon, eggs, toast and cheese. Ow. Happy?"

"Oh my Gosh, really? Castle, are you trying to feed an army? It sounds delicious. Thank you! I'm starving!"

"That's great, But, uhh, Kate?"

"What Castle? I'm too hungry for sex."

"No, it's just. Could you please let go of my ear now?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Jesus Kate! That hurt!"

"Ahh shush, don't be a baby. I'll kiss it better."

"Promise?"

"Only if you feed me right now."

"Deal."


End file.
